1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise apparatus, and more particularly to an adjustable weight kettlebell which is capable of allowing a user to optimally adjust a weight thereof by using a predetermined number of existing weight plates.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional exercise apparatus, such as a conventional kettlebell, usually has a main body portion and a handle portion integrally extending from the main body portion to form a through opening between the main body portion and the handle portion. Each of the conventional kettlebells is designed to have a predetermined weight so that a user may choose a weight which is the most suitable for him or her.
A typical kettlebell usually has a spherical main body portion and a convexly curved handle portion extending from two sides of the spherical main body portion. The spherical main body portion may be configured by metal material, such as cast iron. The weight of the kettlebell may be attributed to the weight of the material constituting the kettlebell. Thus, the main body portion of a conventional kettlebell is usually configured from a solid material. The heavier the kettlebell, the bigger the size of the kettlebell.
A major disadvantage of conventional kettlebells such as the one described above is that the weight of a particular kettlebell is not adjustable. This is due to the fact that the weight of the conventional kettlebell is attributed by the weight of the main body portion, and there is not any reliable method to alter the pre-existing weight of the main body portion.